kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby (series)
This article is about the series starring Kirby. for other uses of the word "Kirby", go here The '''Kirby series' is a series of video games that feature Kirby in them. It is one of Nintendo's best-selling series. Their games date back to the the original Game Boy and with nearly twenty games since 1992. http://kirby.classicgaming.gamespy.com/info/kirby101/gameography.html Common Gameplay Elements Kirby can run and jump like in most platform games but the series differs in that he can inhale enemies and objects into his mouth which can then either be spit out as a star to attack more enemies or eaten sometimes allowing Kirby to use the abilities of the enemy he has eaten. He can also fly anytime he wants (more enemies are put in the air to balance this). List of Kirby games * Kirby's Dream Land (Game Boy, 1992) * Kirby's Adventure (NES/Famicom, 1993) * Kirby's Pinball Land (Game Boy, 1993) * Kirby's Avalanche (Super NES/Super Famicom, 1995) (Was not developed in Japan nor was ever released there) * Kirby's Dream Course (Super NES/Super Famicom, 1994) * Kirby's Dream Land 2 (Game Boy, 1995) * Kirby's Block Ball (Game Boy, 1995) * Kirby Super Star (Super NES/Super Famicom, 1996) (Contains an enhanced remake of Kirby's Dreamland) * Kirby's Star Stacker (Game Boy, 1997) * Kirby's Dream Land 3 (Super NES/Super Famicom, 1997) * Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu (Super Famicom, 1998) (Only released in Japan) * Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (Nintendo 64, 2000) * Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble (Game Boy Color, 2000) * Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land (Game Boy Advance, 2002) (Enhanced remake of Kirby's Adventure) * Kirby Air Ride (Nintendo GameCube, 2003) * Kirby & the Amazing Mirror (Game Boy Advance, 2004) * Kirby: Canvas Curse (Nintendo DS, 2005) * Kirby: Squeak Squad (Nintendo DS, 2006) * Kirby (Wii) (Nintendo Wii, TBA) * Kirby Super Star Ultra (Nintendo DS, September 29, 2008) (Enhanced remake of Kirby Super Star) List of Super Smash Bros. Games Kirby characters also appear in Nintendo's fighting game series Super Smash Bros. * Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 64, 1999) * Super Smash Bros. Melee (Nintendo GameCube, 2001) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Nintendo Wii, 2008) Cameos In addition to Kirby's own games Kirby and other Kirby characters also make cameo appearences in other video games sometimes. http://kirby.classicgaming.gamespy.com/info/cameos/ *''Arcana'' (Super Nintendo/Super Famicom, 1992): During the opening cinima of this RPG two Kirby can be seen among a crowd of warriors. *''Pokemon Stadium 2'' (Nintendo 64, 2001): When the player connects their Pokemon Gold, Silver, or Crystal Game Boy games up to the N64 after collecting a NES or Super NES in game to decorate the main character's room they can view the room in 3D and the consoles show random pictures of games for that system. The NES can show Kirby fighting Whispy Woods from Kirby's Adventure and the Super NES shows Kirby fighting Dyna Blade from Kirby Super Star. References to the Kirby games *''Earthbound/Mother 2'' (Super Nintendo/Super Famicom, 1995): Kirby appears as the cursor in the hidden debug mode. (This can only be found by hacking the game) *''Stunt Race FX'' (Super Nintendo/Super Famicom, 1994): Kirby appears on billboards during races. Mario and Fox can also be seen. *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening/DX'' (Game Boy/Game Boy Color, 1993/1998): An enemy called Anti-Kirby appears in the 6th (third-to-last) dungeon it is clearly based on Kirby. The only way to fight it is by tricking it into inhaling a bomb. *''Picross Volume 3'' (Super Nintendo/Super Famicom, 1999): In this puzzle game the player must solve puzzles to create pictures. The following Kirby characters appear as pictures; Rocky, Walky, Gordo, Waddle Doo, Sir Kibble, Poppy Bros. Jr., Chilly, Mr. Frosty, Jukkido, King Dedede, Meta Knight and Kirby himself. *''Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga'' (Game Boy Advance, 2003): In Yoshi's Theater there are posters featuring various Nintendo characters in movies one of which is Kirby Story. *''Donkey Konga'' (Nintendo GameCube, 2003): One of the songs titled Kirby: Right Back at Ya! is a longer version of the Kirby anime's dub theme song Kirby, Kirby, Kirby. *''Daigasso! Band Brothers'' (Nintendo DS, 2004): One of the songs is titled Kirby medley. Category:Games Category:List